Gail and Holly - After the ER
by RookieBlueWriter
Summary: My take on what happened following the season finale. If you guys are into it, I will keep writing. My stories tend to be quite sexual, if that offends, please skip.
1. Chapter 1

Gail and Holly

After the ER

The walk to the car was quiet. It was rainy and cold and I missed the warmth of Holly's hand. I wanted to reach out for it, to slip my fingers through hers as we walked through the parking lot, but I somehow couldn't conjure up the nerve. And why couldn't I? We had just spent the better part of the evening holding hands in front of my colleagues in the waiting room, following an absolutely insane day that saw us share our first real kiss. God, that _kiss_. It was everything and yet nothing in its sheer effortlessness.

I was snapped out of my overthinking by the sound of her voice, a voice that is both soft and absolute.

"Don't get used to this, Officer," she said playfully as she held open the passenger door for me.

I thought about offering one of my smartass one-liner comebacks, but the truth is that looking into her liquid brown eyes silenced me. All I could manage was a smile as I laid my hand on top of hers that was holding onto the doorframe. I offered her a few brushes of my thumb across the top of her hand. It was meant to be a simple gesture, masking enormous gratitude for how she had cared for me. And not just today, but all the days since she quite literally walked into my life. But my simple gesture quickly grew into something more. Her skin was so soft, and I had missed her contact. Without any forethought I raised her hand to my cheek. I needed to feel her touch. She didn't hesitate for a moment. She cupped the side of my face and her words were felt at my innermost core.

"Come home with me."

Words failed me, but my body didn't. I covered her hand with mine and I turned into her, offering a kiss on her soft palm. It was meant to be innocent, but really, how could it be? I had spent weeks fantasizing about what it would feel like to be with Holly where intimacy prevailed over all else; a moment in time that allowed us to be alone, and naked in our feelings. Me kissing her in one of our stark interview rooms earlier today was different – it was still driven by my nervous, compulsive energy. My tongue peaking out to touch her palm wasn't nervous, or compulsive. It was raw and intentional and the small moan that I swear I caught escaping her lips when my wet tongue made contact with her skin set my entire body on fire.

I stopped kissing her hand long enough to mumble out "Now. Please take me home, now."

The short car ride was painfully long, but delicious in shared anticipation. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so turned on. My heart rate had quickened and I kept stealing glances at the beautiful brunette that was doing a terrific job of continuing to turn me on with simple gestures. She bit her bottom lip at a stoplight and looked at me. I swear it took everything I had to not close the short distance between us and devour her right there. My physical draw to her was so strong that it scared me. Something had broken with our kiss earlier in the day, all the denying giving way to pure want. I had experienced terrifying moments of fear in the last twenty-fours, and moments of profound sadness. I had been shot at multiple times and then waited in fear to find out if colleagues that I love would even survive their injuries. The timing of my unbridled passion seemed to be highly questionable. I had always pictured Holly and I crossing the line after a long, romantic date. A late dinner, too much wine, fumbling apartment keys, accidental kissing leading to more, but not this. But who am I kidding? I've never done anything the 'normal' way. Why would this be any different? And realizing that life can end in an instant, my life, has maybe flipped a switch in my brain, and other body parts, thanks to Holly Stewart.

Once again, my overthinking was interrupted with that sexy voice.

"Do you still want to come upstairs?"

I couldn't answer.

"I could drive you home…you know, if you have changed your mind."

Her voice trailed off as I found mine.

"I haven't changed my mind since you first kissed in my the cloakroom, Hol. I am terrified, I have no idea what to do, but I think I might die in this very moment if you don't take me upstairs, get us out of these clothes, and into your bed. Ok?"

Her breathy exhale as she turned the car off was the sexiest sound I had ever heard.

_to be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: After the car ride

She unlocked her door and we walked into her condo. It was mostly dark, albeit for a spill of light coming in from a window. The air was stale and it was so quiet that I wondered if Holly could hear my heart pounding through my chest.

I went to reach out for her when I suddenly felt her behind me with her hands at my neck.

"Wha…what are you doing?" I somehow managed, in a half stutter.

"You asked me to us out of these clothes."

I'm not sure what it was, but the sound of Holly's words being whispered in my ear from behind caused something to instantly fall to the bottom of my stomach. I can probably count on just two hands how many times in my life I have been rendered completely boneless from pure bodily anticipation, but this was one of them. My mind went a bit numb and I must have half stumbled because I suddenly felt her hands on my hips, steadying me. She then lifted my uniform jacket at the shoulders and proceeded to slowly drag it down my back and off my limp arms. I heard her moving behind me, creating familiar sounds. A hanger hitting the back of a closet, the rustling of my heavy police jacket being draped over a wooden hanger, the metal hook being tucked back into its rightful place.

I reached out into the darkness in front of me, I needed to hold onto something, anything. My hands found the edge of her kitchen island and I was relieved to feel grounded. My nerves were in direct conflict with my desires and I felt very unsure of myself. I dropped my head to collect a deep breath and that's when I felt her hands on top of mine. She was standing impossibly close to me from behind and yet my mind fixated on two things – the sheer softness of her hands as they cupped mine, and the feel of her right knee as it pressed into the side of my leg.

"You still ok?" was floated into my consciousness by that voice – that new, warm voice that made me think that for once everything was going to be different, going to be ok.

"I'm scared."

"Of me?" she asked tentatively, as slender hands traveled down both of my arms.

"Of everything."

With that, a soft kiss was placed on the back of my neck, trailed by a sweet almost plea "Please don't climb the tree, Gail."

Hearing her say my name, as simple as it was, somewhat snapped me out of my haze. It made me feel known, seen, and possibly even loved. Why was I so scared? In a matter of weeks this woman leaning into me had become everything. She was my nerdy colleague, my confidant, my plus one, my shoulder to cry on, and as of today, the person I kiss.

My thinking had eaten up way too silence. I suddenly felt bad for Holly. I didn't want her fearing for a second longer that I was already up in that tree, far away from her warmth. With that, I reached behind and threaded my fingers into hers and offered a gentle squeeze. Maybe it was too subtle, but I hoped that she would read it right – read my intent, read my assurance.

After a moment, Holly opened her hands and let my fingers fall away. A nanosecond of concern gripped me, but then I felt sure hands holding both my wrists, guiding them to her upper thighs.

What a simple, sexy move, I thought, as my mouth went dry and my head heavy. With renewed confidence, I did not disappoint her. How could I? She had created this beautiful scene and I was determined not to let my nerves hold me back. My curious hands started a slow climb up her thighs, only to retrace their path again and again.

I'm not sure how many times my hands traveled the outside of her thighs. It was such an incredibly sensual moment that neither one of us were eager to have it end. Besides, each up and down was not like the one before; each stroke offered something unique. A flexed muscle that seemed to struggle under her tight denim, a half step back of my left leg into her, and an almost imperceptible moan that I couldn't tell came from her or me.

Our accidental dance continued. Her move. She chose another kiss to the back of my neck. This one was different, though. It was wet, and hungry. I swear I could feel the entire contour of her full lips with each kiss. With one particularly strong push-in to my neck, my hands involuntarily flew to the back of her hair. I needed to hold her in place, to let her know that I didn't want her to ever stop.

My hands buried in her soft brown hair seemed to be all the encouragement she needed to step further into me. I didn't think there was space left, but her firm body found a way to inch even closer to me. I felt her right knee on the inside of mine, firmly encouraging my legs to further part.

"Do you know how long I have been dreaming of this, Gail?"

I didn't have time to answer. Her wanting lips pulling one of my earlobes into the warm recesses of her mouth elicited nothing more than a loud gasp from me. Then another wet, gentle pull, and another gasp. I was never more grateful to have my hair pulled back and off my face. She had full access to me, and she knew it. How could she not? I had melted into a puddle right in front of her and there was no turning back.

"Does this feel good?"

"Can't you tell, doc?" I offered up in reply.

She heard the hoarseness in my voice, my usual tone buried in a sea of arousal.

"Let me help you with that," she muttered right before she turned my head toward her waiting mouth. The first kiss was from a set of closed, plump Holly lips. I'm not even sure my lips moved in return. The second kiss was faster as kiss number three was eager to meet me. The fourth one was the one I was waiting for, possibly for my whole life. It was full, wet, searching, unapologetic, and promised me so much more that I almost cried.

I never imagined anything could feel this good. I wanted to stay there, standing in her kitchen, drowning in her passion for me. No one had ever kissed me like that. With each thrust of her, with every subtle tongue appearance, with every moan, a new life for us was taking shape.

I don't really remember turning into her, but I did. I also don't really recall walking her backwards towards her front door, but suddenly that's where we found ourselves, tangled in a mess of arms and legs.

We stopped kissing long enough for her to look down and watch me unbutton her blue blouse. I was nervous, but hoped that she couldn't tell. When her shirt fell open, I was struck at the utter sexiness of her olive cleavage that was held in place by her white tank and her bra. I briefly marveled at the fact that I had never really appreciated how damn sexy another woman's cleavage could be.

Maybe I stared for a beat too long as suddenly Holly was removing her shirt herself, revealing long, toned arms.

I suddenly realized how overdressed I was in comparison. I still had my vest on, too. As I went to remove it, she coyly said, "I would help you, but I've never removed a bulletproof vest from someone before."

Her playful, half smile brought out my devilish, flirtatious side.

"Would you like to learn? You could add this skill this to your nerd tool kit."

And there it was – in a second, we had fallen so effortlessly into the foundation of our electric attraction – easy, mischievous banter that gave birth to so many sparks that I am surprised that it took us this long to take our relationship into this new physical plane.

She didn't answer me with words, but she did reach out for the base of my vest and replaced my hands with hers. And that's when it happened – the moment I realized that the sight and sound of Holly Stewart slowing ripping the velcro free of my vest was the sexiest thing in the world – far sexier than her exhale in the car, and even sexier than the sight of her in glasses and heels, waiting for me in the coat check room.

_to be continued…_


End file.
